


Daddy's day

by luthorsalien



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, F/F, Fluff, Introducing Kara and Lena's daughter - Freeform, Parents Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 17:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11235891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthorsalien/pseuds/luthorsalien
Summary: After Kara and Lena's daughter wished "happy daddy's day" to one of her mothers, things turned weird in the Danvers-Luthor's household in the particular day.





	Daddy's day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> So, this is my second work in this fandom. I don't know how I came up with this, but I love these two together and since it's Father's day and all, I wanted to tried writing this one. 
> 
> As always, thank you so much for giving this story a shot. I don't own anything, but any mistake that you might find here. Sorry for those, by the way.
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

"Um, Lena? May I have a word with you?" Kara approached her wife's office, where the other woman was focused on paperwork for the next L-Corp project.

Lena looked up and smiled at the sight of Kara. Who wouldn't believe it? They went from working together, A Super and a Luthor, to share a home, a life, and love and respect for each other. "Of course, darling. What's up?"

She frowned at the worried look on her wife's face.

"So, um, I was in the kitchen getting a cup of coffee and, um, Ella approached me to tell me: Happy daddy's day?"

"Okay... Is there something wrong with that?" Lena frowned deepened. Why was Kara acting like that?

"No! Not at all. I think it's the cutest thing ever. She gave me a drawing and all. I love it. But, um, I am worried about where she heard that from?" Kara trailed of at the end, which was usual for her to do, but not when they were talking about their 4 years old daughter, Ella.

"About Father's day?"

"No! Ugh, this is awkward. I feel awkward" Kara was passing the office back and forth, while her wife was following with her gaze.

"You are awkward, sweetie. That's why I married you"

"Seriously? Well, that's great". Kara rolled her eyes at her wife. 

"It's part of your charm. Now, would you tell me why our daughter telling you that makes you feel awkward?" She pressed her hands on her desk and looked at her wife with adoration.

"Right, um, well... You know what, why don't you go with me and ask her by yourself?" Kara waited for her wife and took her hand to look for Ella, who was drawing in her bedroom.

"Hey, Ell?" Lena knock on the purple door, they let her choose the colours of her room, and greeted her.

"Hey, mommy! Hi, daddy!" Kara shudders at the term, but smiled anyway. Lena laughed quietly at her wife's antics, which earned her a "severe" look from Kara.

"Hi, sweetie. What are you doing?" The reporter asked the child.

"I am drawing something for my class. It's Moana, look!"

"That's awesome, Ell" Kara told her.

"It's beautiful, sweetheart" The CEO added and smiled at her daughter's love for colours and drawing.

"Today, it's a special day, huh?" Kara asked Ella, who was once again focused on her drawing.

"Yup, it's daddy's day!" The little girl looked up and gave her mothers a big smile. Ella was like the miniature version of Kara. Lena smiled at the sight, and so did Kara.

"It is, right? How do you know about it?" Lena asked Ella who replied excitedly.

"In school, my friends were talking about it. I was sad, because since I had two mommies," she looked at Lena and Kara, they nodded reassuring her that they listen what she was saying, "I can't celebrate that. But, I found out that I had a daddy too".

"How did you find out?" Lena asked, her voice filled with curiosity.

"The other day, I was walking by your room and I heard mom called mommy 'daddy'".

"What?" Kara was looking at her wife, who seemed to be in a state between confusion and shock.

"Yeah, it sounded like you two were playing. Can I play with you next time, mom? It sounded fun. I had to go to the bathroom, so I didn't knock, so-"

The little girl inherited Kara's virtue of oversharing, she didn't stop talking. By that moment, Lena zoned out, while Kara was nodding surprise at her daughter's speech qualities.

To make it clear, they weren't... playing that day. And if they were, it was the kind of game they didn't want their daughter to be involved with.

Lena remembered the moment she called Kara...that. It was playful and she liked to tease her wife with the term, but she wasn't expecting to be heard by Ella.

They needed to be more careful next time. Lena was thinking about buying another house, maybe with soundproof walls? They would be laughing about the memory one day, she knows that. Meanwhile, her wife joined Ella to draw with her. Kara was making a not-that-good portrait of the National City's hero. Lena laughed at her girls, she love them so much.

For today, she's set a goal, though. To make this one, the best daddy's day ever for her daughter and Kara

**Author's Note:**

> And, that's it.
> 
> Again, thank you so much for reading this. I hope you like it. I also hope you all have a great day, if you celebrate Father's day or not. 
> 
> If you want to leave me a comment about this story, I'd appreciate it a lot. Or you can find me on [Tumblr](http://hawthornesmutt.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Take care, guys.


End file.
